The Wind That Blows in From The East
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: What happens when Saya get's her dream job of becoming the personal assistant of the man who had not only saved her life, but all of Japans? Rating might go up O O Akira X OC


**~The Wind That Blows in From The East~**

**Chapter 1. Saya**

**I do NOT own Eden of the East blah, bah, blah**

**Insert important legal stuff here**

* * *

><p>"I'm warning you right now ladies that our boss...he's a little odd."<p>

Huh? Those few small words were enough to shake me out of the little daze that i had been in. I had been thinking about how this mall is so small and yet it saved the world. Of course I couldn't believe my luck when I got a call ftrom Juiz, Akira Takizawa's right hand girl.

He must get thousands of applications everyday and yet he picked mine. Of course I wasn't delusional enough to think that he actually went through each and every application, hoping to pick the absolute best, because I can gurantee you that I wouldn't have even been given a chance. maybe he piled them all up and choose a few at random. Besides a man like Akira has people to do that for him I'm sure.

Perhaps today I'll be one of those people.

We reached a black door marked 'Employees Only' and stopped. Juiz turns around and gives us all a cold and hard stare trying to pick out the weak. When her eyes settle on me, my posture stiffens.

What is she trying to see? if I'll run away and take my only chance of getting a decent job with me? no way!

"Good," A cruel smile appears on the woman's face. "Now then children, you'll each be recieving a metal bracelet, don't ever take it off. It's your identidy and without it, you can do nothing. Understood?"

All five of us nod.

The metal feels cold against my pale skin, it sends little shivers up and down my arms leaving annoying little goosebumps behind/

Juiz flashes the camera that I hadn't noticed till now. It beeps twice, ran a scan on her, and made a really loud beep after that. The door clicks open.

This was it, I was finally going to meet Akira Takizawa. The man who had saved Japan and my life. All I have to do is walk up these stairs.

"YAHOO! Juiz! Hey welcome back, listen do we sell these here?" There at a glass desk that doubled as a computer, sat the man known as Akira Takizawa. Or rather his blur, for he kept kicking off his desk and whirling around in his ultra comfy computer chair.

"No sir," Juiz much to our surprise, narrowed her eyes like she wanted to kill him. I could just see her mentall hitting his 'off' button over and over to no avail. "Sir-"

"~We should! These are amazing! I can totally see our customers buying one/ Let's do it!~"

"Don't even think about it!" Her hands formed deadly fists as she continued to shoot nast daggers at him with her eyes.

"Too late!"

"AKIRA!" She slammed her foot.

He touched a small black button on the side of his head set. Instantly a voice sounded from it, Akira could only nod and say 'Yes...yeah...just like the one in my office." He made a face and then began to laugh. "Of course Juiz said it's fine, in fact she's the one who suggested it! Thanks a lot bud!" Anad as if the man was standing right in front of Akira he waved and touched the button again, before ducking just in time to avoid Juiz's plant that she lobbed at him. It went flying out the open window behind him, a few seconds later we heard a crash and some shouting.

Juiz doesn't even look guilty. The way she's looking at him makes me feel like it's his fault.

"Soooo...tell me again why your standing in the middle of my office with five very pretty women?" He starred at each of us with his piercing hazel eyes. When his his eyes passed over me though, my cheeks heated up and I looked down instead of meeting his.

It's odd how having a plant thrown at him doesn't even faize him.

"They're here for your interview, you know the one I've been reminding you about for the past week?"

I wonder if Juiz is always this irritated.

"Ah i see...hmmm. Alright!" He nods just now remembering. All I can think is...are you sure that this is the man who saved Japan and everyone in it? "Hello, one of you will be joining me today as my personal assistant bas-"

"Basically you'll get him coffee, and do everything that he doesn't want to do." Akira nods and give hers a thumbs up completaly ignoring the next few glares that she shoots him. hmmm I guess he's immune to poison. "But the pay is good and you get the satisfaction of stating that you work for 'Akira Takizawa' although God knows why you care. He's an idio-"

"Anyways down to the actual buisness," Juiz looks like she's about to explode with massive fuery. "Somewhere in the mall I have hidden a very precious and valuable item. Find it for me, and you'll be rewarded with my approval. Go!" From his desk he pulls out a toy gun and fires off a round causing a ton of colorful confetti to fall all around us.

Akira, Juiz, and I all watch as the others run for the stairs. I didn't move, because well I don't like to consider myself a complete moron.

"Well?" Akira kicked off to spin around a few more times. "Miss...Takimara?"

I clear my voice amd wo;; myself not to stutter. So what if Akira Takizawa isn't the man that I imagined him to be. He's still Akira Takizawa, our savior. "Sir, I already have the item."  
>"Do you now?" He stops himself once more. I wonder if he ever gets dizzy, or maybe this is the first time that he's realized that his chair spins. Well he did ask Juiz if they sold them here...so...hmmm. "let's see it!"<p>

I hold out my wrist, the one with the bracelet. "Right here, sir."

"What makes you think that?" He smiles slyly.

"The fact that when everyone ran out the door you smiled eviously," I wiggle the wrist a bit, the metal has gotten warmer. It wasn't quite my body temperature though. "Plus the simple fact that everyone ran out at once. Think outside the box...or am I just making a complete fool of myself?"

Probably. Perhaps I am wrong...oh goodness. I wrung my hands through my skirt, twisting and knotting it through not carring that it's going to wrinkle. Had I just made a fool of myself?

I really wish he'd stop starring at me! It makes me even more nervous.

"S-Should I just go?" I inch towards the door. As always when I'm embarrassed I feel the incrediable need to just run. Run and don't look back, it never solves anything and that's probably why I do it.

"Yes." Juiz answers.

Oh...right.

"Only if your preparred to come back tomorrow. Nine'o clock sharp, oh and bring starbucks!" Akira's confident smile sent little flutters of pleasure and surprise through me. I couldn't quite understand, but I knew that it was both something wonderful and terrible."I love starbucks!"

"Decafe." Juiz commanded.

With that saide Akira kicked off his desk and spun around several more times, I guess that was my true dismissal, Plust the fact that he was waving me off with confidence.

My new life was now beggining, who knew what hardships would lay ahead, all I knew was that Akira would be there everystep away.

Oh and that I seriously needed to figure out where a starbucks was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I love Eden of the East, sorry about the OC, she does actaully get a personality later I promise you this. In fact Saya is intended to be quite spunky and tell it all.<strong>

**My bad about Juiz, I just wanted her to be that way for some reason. I figured she could try to contain Akira...sorta like a babysitter. Also Akira might be a little oof...so I apologize. I will try to update ASAp but I do have school...and a life.**


End file.
